


The Legend of Dipper: Book One: Lies

by CrimsonShades



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I better update these tags later, I will update the tags as I move along, My Gravity Fallls/Avatar crossover, Other, With people bending the elements and stuff, so here it is, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Water. Fire. Air. Earth.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>To this day, the elements are living in harmony. But there are always forces seeking to shatter the balance. To stop them in the job of the Avatar.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I've had the idea for this like half a year ago and only now got to get myself to writing some of it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of Dipper: Book One: Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for some season one moments!

"Aah, Gravity Falls," Mabel spread her arms, smiling a toothy smile as she looked down on the town, as if she were ready to hug it - or take off and fly.  
With Mabel, one could never be completely sure.  
Dipper got out of the carriage, adjusted his hat and nodded at the man who had so diligently taken all of the twins' quirks and jokes, more than half of which seemed beyond childish in retrospect, but were nothing but fun the moment they were cracked.  
The man returned the nod with a forced smile. There were bags under his eyes. It had been a long trip. But now the journey westward was over and the destination was reached.  
"It even smells peaceful," Mabel insisted while her brother tried to help their driver unload their baggage. The man furrowed his eyebrows, but so did Dipper and insisted on heaving the largest bag out of the back of the vehicle. The dragon moose in the front shook its head, as if it were mocking the boy. He managed to lift the bag off the ground by an inch and grinned triumphantly at the animal, but his face immediately scrunched up when a searing pain shot through his arms. The driver took the bag with no difficulty and sighed at the boy, whose arms, noodle arms, were dangling uselessly from his side.  
"Be more careful with that, kid." He demanded and Dipper's cheeks flushed out of embarrassment. He wasn't a kid. He was twelve. Almost thirteen! Practically a teen!  
A wave of air hit him and swept the remaining luggage off the carriage. Some of the bags opened and spilled rainbow-colored wooly clothes all over the ground. The dragon moose let out a startled scream and the driver hurried to its side to give it a few calming pats near the sensitive nostrils. Dipper tried to grab his hat, but the wind had already torn it from his head.  
"Mabel!"  
His sister responded with a laugh. "It's okay, Dip-Dop. We'll find you a new hat."  
He grumbled and tried to cover his head with a hand. Without a hat on top, he felt strangely naked. While he was at it, he also made sure some of his hazel curls were covering his forehead.  
"Please be more careful with your bending! It's what got us here in the first place!"  
" _My_ bending did?" She repeated in a tone of fake outrage. "If I remember correctly, you're the one crashing that boulder through our roof."  
"I had to sneeze when I was aiming, that doesn't count! At least I don't wreck something every time I sneeze!"  
"At least my element is cool."  
"That's not even a valid argument!"  
"Boop."  
" _Neither is that!_ "  
"So, um," the driver spoke up, "you guys done bickering?"  
"Sure!" Mabel beamed. "Thanks for the safe trip!"  
"Yeah, thanks man." Dipper smiled slightly.  
"Take care" the man muttered without much interest or sincerety, hopped on the coachman's seat and flicked the reins.  
Mabel kept waving until the carriage was out of sight, disappearing somewhere behind the trees that surrounded the town.  
Right behind them, just on the outskirts of the forest, a few walking minutes away from the town itself, stood the Shack they were supposed to spend the next months in.  
"So," began Dipper, "that relative we're supposed to live with."  
"Our great uncle Stan!" She remembered.  
"Right, him. Do we actually know him?"  
She tapped her chin in thought. "I think we did see him one time, when we were, like, babies."  
"I don't remember that."  
"Of course you wouldn't!" Mabel slapped his shoulder. "You were a baby!"  
"So were you." He scowled slightly and stepped away from her and towards the mess on the ground.  
"I'm older than you though."  
"By five minutes." He reminded her yet again while picking up her beloved sweaters.  
"Five minutes!" The way she said it made it sound like that was a great thing. She playfully ruffled through Dipper's hair and he had almost dropped her clothes back on the dusty ground. "Ahh, I remember when I was your age," She continued and he rolled his eyes,"I was sitting in a carriage, on my way to a mysterious little town, not knowing what was ahead of me or what to expect, but with that feeling that something great is waiting for me. Something truly great. Good times."  
"That was five minutes ago," He reminded her and stuffed her clothing back into the bag it had spilled from.  
"When I was your age, yes! That's what I said!"  
Mabel already positoned herself to airbend the remaining clothes back into the luggage, or at least attempt to, but the look he gave her made her reconsider. Smiling meekly, she simply held it open for him to dump her clothes in there, only to throw the barely closed bag back to the ground and give him a hug.  
"Ready for our new life, bro-bro?" She whispered, her flaming cheeks pressing against his. Dipper stopped struggling and smiled.  
"Well, yes. I mean, it's gonna be interesting, right?"  
"Interesting?!" Mabel almost shouted. "It's gonna be exciting!" She did not only release him, but also a massive shockwave that pushed their bags even further across the ground.  
Dipper scowled at her.  
"...Oops."  
"But still, this is our first summer away from home." She began again, as they were dragging their bags towards the Shack. "We get to meet so many new people, see so many new things. We can go on adventures, Dipper! Real adventures! I mean, look at this forest!"  
Dipper felt a slight tugging on the corners of his mouth before a slight smile made its way onto his face. "You know, maybe you're right."  
"And don't get me started on the boys!" She rambled on.  
He sighed.

"So, you're the kids who got kicked out of home, huh?"  
The man who opened the door was nothing like Dipper had imagined him.  
Tall, but standing slightly hunched, scratching his back just the moment the door swung open, with bushy brows towering across eyes behind glasses thick as slices of bread. His clothes looked kind of shabby and the old man's nose looked like a misshaped potato. A weird, red hat that looked foreign-ish with an even weirder gold symbol on it covered the grey hair, but failed to also cover the large old man ears.  
"Stanley Pines?" Dipper asked.  
"Uh-huh." The man replied.  
The two of them shared a moment of awkward silence and glancing at each other. Mabel broke the silence by throwing herself at the man.  
"Grunkle Stan!"  
"Whoa, hey! Grunkle whatnow?" He managed to pry the girl whose strength stood in no proportion to her size off himself and look at his grand niece who gave him the widest grin humanly possible.  
"You're not out great uncle, you're our grunkle!" She beamed, more than pleased with her new word creation. "Which doesn't mean you're not a great uncle, mind you." She added, now in a much more thoughtful tone. "Because only time will tell that."  
The man looked strangely touched for about a second, but then gently dropped the girl on the floor.  
"Sure. Whatever." He grabbed some of the bags, despite Dipper trying to protest, although the muscles in his arms were screaming for some peace and quiet at last and pulled them inside. "C'mon in then."  
The twins exchanged a look that was mostly worried on Dipper's part, but filled with nothing but glee on Mabel's. They followed the man their nonbender parents had sent them to because he was the only bender in the family, so that he may teach them to control themselves - or at least find them someone who could.

"Y'know, it's weird, really." Stan commented as the twins unpacked their things in their new room. It was in the attic, smelled of moist wood and Dipper decided to keep an eye on the mould stains on the ceiling. Or the humongous goat gorilla that was sitting on one of the two beds in the otherwise austere chamber. How did he even miss that?  
"You mean this thing right here?" He asked while carefully pointing at the huge beast. Mabel had set her suitcases down on the other bed, marking it as hers, but then climbed on the one Dipper was now stuck with to pet the monster. It seemed pleased, but then snapped at her arm and Dipper was sure if she hadn't pulled it back with a giggle and in time, she would now be a one-armed airbender.  
"What? Nah, come on, don't be ridiculous. That's just Gompers. He's family." Their grand uncle explained as he walked towards the monster to pat its muzzle. As 'Gompers' tried to grab Stan's arm though, he quickly pulled it away with a muttered curse and backed away, then cleared his throat. "Perfectly harmless."  
Dipper groaned and tried to push the massive creature off his bed, while Mabel patted its flank.  
"No, it's weird since Gravity Falls isn't traditionally one of these places you go to if you wanna learn to bend something." Stan simply picked up his train of thought, index finger tapping at his unshaved chin. "It's more like one of these places where all kinds of benders come together."  
"That's exactly what we're looking for then!" Mabel chirped and poked Gompers' mane, to which the beast screeched and ran away, knocking Dipper off the bed. She quickly grabbed her twin brother's hand and pulled him on the bed again to point at his head, then hers. "He's an earthbender, I'm an airbender!"  
Stan's eyes behind the glasses widened a bit.  
"Which is unusual, considering our parents are both nonbenders. Since they can't teach us to control our abilities very well, and since Mabel doesn't want to go to the temples-"  
"I don't want to shave my hair!" She exclaimed and protectively hugged her messy curls.  
"They decided to send us here instead." Dipper decided to end his tale with a dismissive shrug of his shoulders.  
"Since so many different benders live here, they said it would be easier for both of us to find a teacher in no time and master our abilities!" Mabel added.  
Stan scratched the back of his head. "Well, good luck with that then. Town's filled with weirdos and idiots as far as I'm concerned. Which, don't get me wrong, is great for makin' business, but not so great when you wanna learn something."  
"Are you a bender?" Mabel scooted closer to the old man, who, in turn, scoffed, although he did look flattered.  
"I'm just an earthbender. Not a master, but hey, I get around."  
Next thing Dipper knew, he was being squeezed and squealed at.  
"Oh my spirits, you're so lucky!"  
"Don't worry," he managed. "We're gonna find a master for you, too."  
"Wait, wait, wow." Stan raised both his hands and the twins glanced at him. Mabel even loosened her chokehold. "You seriously want me to teach that pushover how to bend the Earth?"  
"Pushover?" Dipper raised his voice and slapped his hands in front of his mouth as his it decided to crack in just that very second, which of course drew a laugh from the old man. Face flushing, he rolled off the bed and walked towards the door of the room.  
"Dipper, wait!" Mabel called out, but her brother motioned her to be quiet, shook his head and moved along. Her look of genuine concern was quickly replaced by an angry one, which she then shot her uncle. "Grunkle Stan, I must say, you're leaving a terrible first impression here."  
"Hey, can't help it if he should do some squats and push-ups first. Rocks are heavy."  
She folded her arms and scowled at the floor. Stan stepped next to her and put a large hand on her shoulder to comfort her.  
"Hey, look on the bright side. If he gets lost, maybe he'll get adopted by a pack of saber-tooth moose lions. That oughta toughen him up!"

After carefully tip-toeing down the stairs, because he didn't like their creaking too much, Dipper was back to angrily storming out the door. He figured a quick walk would help him clear his head and calm down. The past few days had been pretty stressfull, after all. It wasn't that he was mad at Stan, well, he was, but he was mostly mad because it was true. He knew it was, he knew he was a little boy, he was short, he extended an arm and sighed at the complete and utter lack of visible muscles.  
But what's a great way of gaining muscles, he thought to himself and a grim smile snuck its way onto his face as he headed past Gompers, made an annoyed shooing motion at the beast, to which the goat gorilla responded with a roar that sent Dipper running for the woods he had planned to casually walk to. After he was pretty sure the beast wasn't following him and after catching his breath, he began walking. Carefully, looking around to remember things that would later help him find his way back. He had no intention of getting lost here and being raised by a pack of saber-tooth moose lions or some such nonsense.  
Too bad trees aren't really something earthbenders can control, otherwise he'd have plenty of training material just standing around. Creepily standing around. Not to mention Dipper couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching him. He shuddered, but moved on. Fortunately, he still had a few hours until sunset and he was determined to use them. Unfortunately, there were still mostly just trees. Trees, trees, bushes, a huge boulder in the distance, more bushes - wait. His head snapped back and he made a quick spurt for the rock. It was pretty large up close, easily three times Dipper's size, as a part of his awestruck casually noted. What's even weirder, to its right and left craggy cliffs towered up, above which the forest simply went on, slightly elevated by roughly ten foot. The boy squinted as he noticed something odd-looking just underneath the boulder. There was a circular shape of much lighter rock and the boulder was almost in its center, just slightly too much to the right and beneath it, there was a small indentation. It was odd, really. As if the boulder was cutting something off, covering something. Had Dipper had a pen with him, he would already be frantically chewing on it. He needed to know what was beneath that humongous piece of rock. Leaning against it didn't work, neither did pushing. So he did the one thing he was actually pretty sure was going to fail. But what's the worst that could happen when the prospects are just this good?  
It might just work, after all.  
And if it didn't, there was no one around to laugh at him.  
After quickly making sure that this was really the case and there was nobody around, he got in position. Stood like he had observed, took deep breaths, focused. He could feel the ground beneath his feet. The earth he was standing on. If he extended his hands just enough, he could also feel the uneven surface of the boulder, without touching it. _Focus, focus._  
He could do it, he just knew. He had done it before. That's what got them in this situation in the first place, the boulder through the roof. A much smaller boulder, admittedly, but the size of the things hardly matters, right? When you can bend one, you can bend all.  
_Then why the heck wasn't it working?_  
Squinting, Dipper found that the boulder wasn't even trembling. Unlike him. He dropped his arms with a heavy sigh, only to immediately walk up to the rock and kick it. That didn't cause it to move, either and it also kind of hurt Dipper's foot, but he bit his lips and refused to admit that, as he angrily stomped on the weird rock disc beneath, just on the one piece of moss that had flourished in the boulder's shade and slipped. With a scream that was much higher pitched than he liked, Dipper hit the ground and his hand slipped into the indentation.  
The next thing he knew was the feeling of having the wind knocked out of him, immediately followed by a blinding bright light.

_A pillar of blinding light shot out of the ground and pierced the skies. It came somewhere out of the woods. It made the animals that saw it whimper and run away in fear. It left the people who saw it wondering. Most of them, anyway._  
_Some knew what it was. And some of them smiled at the sight._

"Hey, dude."  
Dipper blinked. He felt like something the size of Gompers had just stomped on his head.  
"Dude, you might wanna wake up."  
His limbs felt heavy, yet at the same time kind of numb. His vision was blurry, his mind foggy and it took him a while to remember what had happened. Only to stumble over the last part in confusion again.  
A bright light and then what...? What had happened?  
"No, dude, really. And don't freak out, cause this might look really weird right now!"  
"What does?" He muttered and raised his head, hoping it would help him clear his vision. Instead, he bumped his forehead and the back of his head as he fell to the ground again, screaming right in the face of the person who was sitting on top of him and the realization that there was, in fact, someone sitting on him, made his ears feel like they were on fire..  
"Toldya."  
That man wasn't the same one who was talking to him though. The man talking, Dipper spotted him from the corner of his eye, was of a rather sturdy build, Mabel would definitely compare him to a friendly bear, sort of tan skin and dark, friendly eyes. His clothing made it hard to tell where he was from, but that was a common problem nowadays. Nobody really wore their nation's traditional gowns any more, people were known to mash it up, just like the nations themselves had begun to mingle many years ago. Wisps of short, brown hair peeked out from underneath his hat, which looked strangely water tribe. When he noticed he was being watched, he waved.  
Dipper gave a quick nod, still not entirely sure what to make of that situation, then slowly turned his face towards the man who was sitting on him. His eyes were different. They were the color of honey amber and something in this gaze made the boy shiver. The man's skin was tan, his smile showing just a few too many teeth, his golden hair messy. He wore a yellow headband that had a curious eye-shape on it, which only served to make Dipper feel all the more watched and all the more uncomfortable. He swallowed harshly, but couldn't keep his eyes from slowly wandering down the weird guy, whose physique was the complete opposite of that bear-man's. Lithe, angular, but with undeniable muscles. The man's attire was definitely fire nation, although it was mostly shades of yellow and black, the former being a color mostly used by the Air Nation. But things change. Below the short sleeves on the left arm, Dipper spotted a row of triangles tattooed into the bronze skin.  
"Yo, dude." The man in the back spoke up again and made Dipper jump a little. "How long do you wanna stare this guy down? If you're having a staredown, he's definitely winning."  
So the boy took a deep breath and just as he was ready to shout into the blonde's face to get off him, the other spoke up.  
"Hi."  
That did steal most of Dipper's thunder right there. The wide, toothy smile also made him shift uncomfortably below the man who was definitely older than him.  
"Who are-" He croaked, but his voice cracked again and he went silent.  
The grin only widened as the man leaned in and Dipper felt the headband brush against his own forehead. A bead of sweat trickled down his temple and he swallowed again as he stared into the other's eyes, feeling like a prey seconds before being mauled by its predator. With the only difference being his cheeks, which had flushed from the proximity.  
"I've been waiting for you." The voice was a little higher pitched than Dipper had imagined, but unsettling nonetheless, especially now, that it had dropped to a whisper that sent shivers down his spine.  
"Waiting?" He stuttered, but the man already got up, grinned down at the boy trembling at his feet, took a mock bow and casually wandered into the woods, until the trees and their lrrge shadows had swallowed him completely.  
Dipper stared at where the man had disappeared for a while and listened to his heart beating against his ribcage.  
"Yo, dude, you okay?" The other man spoke up again.  
"What? Oh, yes. Thanks." The boy stood up again and furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed his back was burning. As he turned around, he spotted grinding marks on the ground and shuddered.  
"What happened?" He asked, raising his head to glance at the chubby man, who shrugged his shoulders lightly in response.  
"I dunno, dawg, when I got here, you were just collapsing on the ground and shortly after you'd passed out, that man appeared and dragged you towards that rock, but then you woke up."  
"And what happened before that?" Rubbing his suddenly aching head, Dipper tried to piece it together. Another shrug and he sighed. As he turned towards the boulder, which, in a way, was to blame for this situation, he gasped so loudly, he almost choked on his own spit right after. There were scrolls all over the rocks, a few even in the trees closest to the rock. As if they had been hurled out and all over by some sort of freak tornado or something. His heart again pounding in his chest, he extended a hand and picked up the scroll closest to him. His thumb slid over the symbol carved into both sides of the wooden handle, a six-fingered hand. He took a deep breath as he unrolled it with one fluid motion and glanced at the messaged written on the mysterious paper.

  
I _t's hard to believe that it's already been six years since I began my journey to the Spirit World in an attempt to map it out and increase humanity's knowledge about this wondrous world and its inhabitants and documented my findings on my scrolls. Many things I have seen, more than I'd ever dream to get to gaze upon and while my journey was a truly astounding one, there is one thing I cannot stress enough. Regardless of which world you are currently in, the thing you must always remember is to_

  
Dipper gulped as the large letters popped into his vision, much larger, much more threatening than the chicken scrawl above.

  
_Trust no one!_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at describing so many things, holy shit.


End file.
